


Heros at Camp

by LonestWolfe



Series: Heros in Training [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Multi, My First Fanfic, Overwatch squad as demigods, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonestWolfe/pseuds/LonestWolfe
Summary: Angelas entire life changed when she was 'saved" by those to boys. She was introduced to a whole new world of magic and wonder. Now she just had to make sure her mind didn't explode.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and it is basically the heroes of overwatch as demigods at Camp Half-Blood. This first chapter is an introduction of sorts.

Angela wasn't sure how she got into this mess. One moment she was walking through the streets of New York city, trying to escape the orphanage group, and the next she was running from snake ladies. Well, not exactly snake ladies, just ladies with snakes for legs. The rest of the people around didn't seem to notice, and probably thought she was crazy. She didn't understand why, but she got the feeling that she was the only one who could see them. She ran around another corner, trying to get to the Empire State Building, where the social workers always said to go if she needed help. She assumed this was because it had a phone and was a huge landmark. She looked behind and saw that the snake ladies were actually gaining ground. She sped up and swung around another corner, bowling over two boys. She struggled to get back up. One of them muttered “What the fudge,” while the other scrambled to get back up. She tried to start running again when she was pulled back by the back the shirt and forced to turn around. She found herself looking at the two boys One of them had a terrible fashion sense with bright neon green hair and clothes like a highlighter. From what she could see he had prosthetic legs as well. The other looked more toned down, with a curly afro and a pair of jeans and loose-fitting shirt. The green-haired one asked her,  
“What's your problem?” Angela said,  
”I'm running from thugs.”  
“T-thugs?” asked afro boy.  
“Look behind you.” They looked behind, then back at her. The green-haired one asked, “What's your name? I’m Genji, and this is Zen.”  
“I'm Angela”.  
”Okay, Angela stick with Zen, I will take care of them, Zen, call Chiron.”  
“What do you mean, take care of them?”  
“You see snake legs when you look at them, right?”  
“How did you know?” He looked at her and grinned, ”We see them too.”  
“What-how-”  
“Just go with Zen, he will take you to somewhere safe so your questions will be answered.”  
“What about you?”  
“Like I said, I'll take care of them”.  
”Hurry, hurry, this way, ” said Zen. “Where are you taking me?” she asked.  
“Save it, you will see when we get there,” he replied.  
”What about Genji, what's he going to do?”  
“He's going to fight dracanae, he knows the way back so he’ll be alright, and might even make it back before we do.” They walked a couple more blocks and turned into an alley. Zen took what looked like a gold coin out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, muttering something while he did this. Moments later a taxi cab rose out of the ground with its door already open. Zen pushed her inside and got in. In the front she could see three lumps of gray cloth, and heard bickering.  
“Give me the eye!”  
“No give me the eye.”  
“Then I need the tooth.”  
“No, I have had nothing for two days give me the eye and the tooth!”  
“Then I need and IOU.”  
One voice rose above the rest and asked, “Where do you want to go?”  
Zen replied, “Camp Half-Blood.”  
During the frightful cab ride to this ‘Camp Half-Blood’ Angela went over everything that had happened today in her mind. She had been kidnapped by two weird kids and was being taken to a camp called Half-Blood which didn't make her any less confused considering she never knew her father. She was going to ask Zen some questions but by the time she thought everything over he had gone to sleep. She didn't really want to talk to what seemed like three drivers in the front seat, so she also tried to go to sleep but every few seconds they made another harrowing turn and she opened her eyes again. To be honest she wasn't sure how they hadn't crashed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes after they had started, the car came to an abrupt halt on the side of a hill. Zen flew into the seat in front of him and instantly woke up.  
“Tacos.” he moaned. She helped him up and they got out as the cab disappeared.  
“Follow me.” Zen said as he walked up the hill.  
“Chiron will have the answer to all your questions.”  
“Chiron, you mean like the Greek myth guy?”  
Zen gave her a look like ‘duh’.  
“So, you're saying the Greek myths are real, and those snake monster things are real, and Genji was going to fight them?”  
“Calm down, everything will turn out all right.”  
As the crested the top of the hill Genji was sitting at the base of the tree petting a dragon. Angela muttered a few curses that would have gotten her a month of chores as she gazed over the valley. Genji stood up and gave a hug to Zen saying, “Took you long enough, I was beginning to think you got lost.” Zen replied, “No, just took the long way to give Angela sometime to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And how are you, Angela?” Genji asked her. She had been standing off to the side taking in the sight with awe. She answered,  
“So when can I meet this Chiron person, I have so many questions.”  
Genji laughed, “Chiron isn't exactly a person, but you'll meet him eventually. First, I have to give you a tour of this place. Hey Zen, can you go tell Chiron about Angela.”  
“Sure thing.” Zen said.  
“So first things first…”  
Angela couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like a fairy tale had come to life. While she wasn't sure about everything, she knew this would be the start of a great new adventure!


	2. Welcome to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finally meets Chiron.

“So this building on the left is my cabin, Hecate,” said Genji.  
The cabin looked like a normal stone cabin, except on most of the rocks, Angela could faintly see writing in a flowing script. The windows glowed with mysterious light.  
“What's she the goddess of?” asked Angela.  
“Magic.”   
“You can do magic?” asked Angela looking skeptically at Genji. To her, he looked like the average teen boy who had replaced his hair with grass. Maybe that was the magic.  
“Well, I am not very good at it, my brother is better than me,” Genji replied.   
“How old is your brother?”   
“He is three years older than me, seventeen. He is getting ready to leave camp soon.”  
As they walked to the next cabin Angela went over this information in her head. Genji was fourteen, and that the camp had little in the way of adults or parenting if everyone got ready to leave before they were twenty. Genji broke her train of thought by saying,   
“You are lucky you came in the winter, usually the camp is crowded and we would be mobbed.”  
“How many people are there now?”  
“I’m not entirely sure myself, because me and my brother only arrived here a few weeks ago.”  
“Then why is your brother preparing to leave?”  
“It's a long story, but basically we came from a different camp like this, and he is just dropping me off on his break.”  
“That did not make any more sense”  
Genji laughed at this and Angela added the story to the questions that she had that were threatening to blow up her brain.   
“Here is the Mer-Hermes cabin, this is where you will stay before you get claimed. He is the god of travelers, thieves, and messengers. Which of your parents did you not know, mom or dad?”  
Angela was an orphan, but she knew that her mom had died trying to rescue people from a fire as a first responder. She had always thought of her dad as a douchebag, leaving her mom to raise her all alone while being a fulltime nurse. She also felt calling a god a douchebag out loud would be bad for her health.   
“I never knew my dad. He left my mom when I was born.”  
“Then he could be a lot of gods, maybe even Hermes.”  
“How do I know who he is?”  
“We will probably find out at the campfire.”  
They kept on walking, with Genji pointing out landmarks like the climbing wall, which for some reason had lava pouring down it. They were headed to the Big House, but to Angela that seemed like an obvious name. They passed multiple cabins, which Genji didn’t say anything about, so Angela assumed they weren't important to him. Many of them looked right out of a fantasy world. There was one that glowed silver, one that looked like a fort with bad red paint, which she thought might have been blood, and barbed wire. There were two huge cabins which took up one whole side of the rectangles, and when she asked about them Genji said, “Zeus and Hera, king and queen of the gods,” pointing to each of them.  
Genji also showed her the armory and told her she could get a weapon after meeting Chiron at the Big House. She spotted some other campers around, but none took any notice to them, save for two. She pointed them out to Genji.  
“Oh no,” Genji said, “we have to run”  
“Why?” asked Angela.  
“Those two are Mako and Jamison. From what I hear, they enjoy bullying and giving swirlies to new campers.”  
Hearing this Angela sped up. While she wasn’t sure whether that was true or not, she wasn’t about to risk her neck to find out.   
“Why doesn’t anyone do anything about them?”  
“It’s complicated,” said Genji speeding up as well, “I do know that they tried to do it to my brother, it didn’t work out too well for them.”  
“Is that why they didn’t go after you?”   
“I think so, I’m sure he made some threat, he is good at those.”  
As they walked up to the Big House, Angela again thought the sign with fancy lettering was a little bit obvious. Zen walked out, looking scared.   
“Chiron is ready to meet you,” he said, “but Mr. D is in their so be on your toes, Genji.”   
Genji guided her into an office on the side of the main hallway. Inside were two men, one in a wheelchair and one that looked that he would rather be anywhere but here. The one in the wheelchair had the look of a teacher, with glasses and a shirt that said Party Ponies New York Group Up. The other looked like someone who had been to too many parties. He also had an unnatural fire in his eyes. Angela noticed that around the room and the entire Big House, grapevines were growing through cracks in the floor. On one of the walls was a leopard head that she originally thought was fake, but then it's nose started twitching.   
“Hello, Angela,” said the man in the wheelchair, “my name is Chiron, and this on my left is Mr. D.”  
At his name he looked into Angela's eyes and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Even though this man looked like a lazy playboy she felt he had the most power in the room.   
“Yes, yes, hello Genji, and welcome Angela," Mr. D said in a bored voice.  
“I believe Genji gave you some of the tour, and will finish it up after this. He will just help you fill out this file so we can register you. I am the activities director of Camp Half-Blood, Mr. D is our supervisor,” said Chiron.   
“You say that as if I am here willingly and was not forced to remain on earth,” Mr. D interjected.   
“Also, I realize that some of this maybe confusing, and will do my best to answer your questions. Ask away.”

 

After the meeting with Chiron, she and Genji had left the Big House, and were currently finishing up the tour while Genji filled out her forms and occasionally asked her questions. She had seen Jamison and Mako earlier, but they did not come near, which made Angela feel a little bit better.   
“How old are you?” Genji asked.   
“I turned fifteen (fifteen instead of 15) a month ago,” Angela replied.   
“What's your last name?”   
“My mom's last name was Ziegler.”  
“Where does she live?” asked Genji.   
It was hard for Angela to think about her mom without crying, because her death seemed so unfair, and if her dad was a god, he should have done something to save her. She did have some memories of her, from when she was very small, but even those had faded with all the chaos of living in an orphanage.   
“She died in a fire,” Angela replied, fighting back tears, “I’ve been living in orphanages since I was around five or six years old.”  
“Sorry, didn't mean to bring up old memories.”   
“It's fine, you wouldn't have known.”  
Genji had stopped walking, and Angela looked at the building in front of her. This was the armory that Genji had pointed out to her earlier. On the top of the door was a stylized version of two swords crossing at the hilts. Angela wasn't sure that she should get a weapon, being someone who chose peaceful resolutions more often than not, and had not had any training, but she followed Genji inside anyway. Inside there was an array of swords and daggers, but Angela also saw bows and even a few guns that looked suspiciously like they had been Nerf guns. All of them seemed to be made out of a bronze-like metal that Angela had never seen before. Genji took her to the back of the building where there was tables and racks of armor.   
“How do you have all this stuff, and what is it made out of?” asked Angela, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.   
“Most of this is made of celestial bronze, which we get from Mount Olympus or the gods. Most of these are just pre-made swords and stuff for new campers, though you can pay with chores or raw celestial bronze if you want something different. The Hephaestus cabin does it, but the counselor doesn't like me, so I don't go there much.”  
After saying this, Genji went around and put weapons and Angela's hand for a few test slashes. Based on his thoughts and the feel of the weapon in Angela's hand, they got down to a short dagger and a bow. Genji went to get a quiver for the arrows, while she practiced unsheathing the blade safely.   
“At this point I would say you're a child of Apollo, given that you favor a bow and arrow. He's the God of healing, archery, music, and the sun,” said Genji.   
Angela made sure to remember that, then asked, “So what do I do with this stuff?”  
“For now, since you are unclaimed, I'll put a sticker on it and you can get them once you move into your real cabin,” replied Genji.   
“So, what do I do about Mako and Jamison?” asked Angela, trying not to sound too scared.   
“Just try to avoid them, and stick to places where you are in sight of Chiron, they won't try to do anything if they know he's watching.”  
“You still need to introduce me to the whole camp.”  
“Let's go to the Hermes cabin, your counselor will get you situated.”  
They headed back to the rectangle of cabins, and Angela noticed with a shock that the sun was touching the horizon in the distance. Today had been such an eventful day, and apparently, there was still more to do. Still, this beat living as an orphan. Now she had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms welcome.


End file.
